


五次他拒绝了邀请

by ototori



Category: One Piece
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, proposal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ototori/pseuds/ototori
Summary: 5次马尔科拒绝了香克斯的上船邀请一次他没有。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Kudos: 9





	五次他拒绝了邀请

**Author's Note:**

> ＃5+1梗，凑得还是比较勉强的，但是这个梗我真的超喜欢。
> 
> ＃有点微妙地甜过头了。
> 
> ＃故事的背景有他们时不时在谈恋爱啦，但是没写。算是异地恋
> 
> 二设：①假如红团的作风也是人人都有职位，互不重复。②马尔科去了看罗杰处刑。③马尔科被招揽了不止一次。

故事该从哪里说起呢？

从那句“白胡子海贼团一番队队长马尔科，要不要来我这里”开始吧。

马尔科第一次听到这句话的时候，他才刚被老爹扔下一番队这三个字，尚不知道责任怎么写，就得到了一份来自于敌船实习生的别样“认同”。

眼前的人，被他扯进巷子，一身湿透，带着血又带着混在雨水的泪。

罗杰被处刑了，他既没有共万人欢呼，也没有和眼前的人一起痛哭到双眼通红。他的心只是有一点儿沉重，有一点物伤其类，罗杰总归是个好对手，虽然他再也没有去挑战的可能了。

然后他就看着那个比自己小几岁的小孩像找死一样非要冲去海军那边。

他已经成年了，所以看曾经的平级实习生竟然觉得对方还小，是个小孩，如果不是小孩怎么会那么莽撞呢？

他掐着对方的手腕，拽着他进了小巷，就任由对方捶打也上刀劈，他是不会死的。

海军搜索的列队经过，吆喝着责问：“你们两个在那干嘛？”

他亲了那个孩子，在对方瞪大的双眼里，看见自己印在上面，仿佛第一次他们如此接近。在那么近的距离，他也被对方身上散出来的凉气冷得一激灵，所以他又抱住了也在抖的人。

在骗走了海军之后，马尔科才发现红发的手拽着自己的前襟，拽着拽着就滑出了大半的胸脯，那里有他刚刚刻上的纹身。

“别急着找死，别死得毫无价值，别把世界让给你讨厌的人，去比欢呼的千万人更接近海贼王。”

说及海贼王三个字的时候，马尔科的声音带着些许的犹豫迟疑，他所看见的罗杰并不称王称霸，这个海军的称号成了罗杰最后的人生注脚真的挺奇怪的。

“几番队？”

香克斯的声音很轻，他的眼眸盯着那个白胡子的标志。曾经他看过，白胡子船上不少的正式船员有这个，也知道白胡子船上人多，分成了好些组，御田也告诉过他一些不重要的机密，比如各个队都管什么。

说来好笑的是，就像大人们打完架会交易，他们这些实习生其实也会，只不过交换的最多是话，他们也曾对坐聊天，聊战力聊成绩，还有聊梦想……

“我会成为队长，成为老爹的左膀右臂的。”

“哈，还真是『老爹』的乖儿子啊。”

他学着马尔科的叫法，刺弄过几句，像是对长大了还要围着船长转这件事不屑一顾。

男儿不应该志在四方吗？不应该周游列国吗？

罗杰船长曾经也对他说过，长大之后就要自己去闯荡世界。

他以为自己会为船长带来四海的新变化，靠自己的船重走伟大航路也是既定未来，不过这个未来还未来而已。

直到罗杰船长比他还先离开了奥罗杰克逊号。

“一番队。”马尔科看着红发时不时就变化的表情，仿佛也想起了什么，他没有说出什么讨人嫌的话，也不曾延请对方来老爹这里，这是永远不可能的。

“我有一艘船，不过挺小的。”香克斯突然说了一句。“我靠它才来了罗格镇。”

是了，这大概是他为什么身上有血。马尔科打量着香克斯。罗杰解散了的海贼团各奔天涯，他刚才竟然没想过香克斯怎么从伟大航路逆转来到罗格镇。

“所以，白胡子海贼团一番队队长马尔科，要不要来我这里？”

马尔科拍了拍自己的耳朵，好像是觉得耳朵坏了似的，像是无法理解他还没请人上船呢，怎么对方还来挖墙脚？

香克斯被他逗得笑了起来，“你没听错。”

“那你？”

“巴基，他，他拒绝了我。”香克斯耸了耸肩膀，自顾自的开始说，“谁知道呢，或许我想找个认识的人吧，马尔科，我们也算认识很多年了吧？”

这是当然，在对方连那顶帽子都没有的时候，他就认识了对方，自是也打过架，也沉默互望过，也聊过一场又一场的天，分开的时候也一年半载见不到。

现在他记忆中的小孩，抽条拔枝出落成青春期的模样，问他，“你要不要和我一起去冒险？你也成年了吧，不想拥有自己的冒险吗？躲在参天大树下是长不成的。”

“我有一条船。”小小的船长承诺着。

马尔科摇了摇头。

“也对，不死鸟要一艘大船才装得下。”

罗格镇，香克斯和他分道扬镳了。

当他再次见到香克斯的时候，对方正在南海四处逛着，还是那么一艘不大的船，但是船上似乎多了人。

初近成年的红发，揽着比他高不少的黑发大副叫着他的名字，仿佛久未重逢的老友。

“喂，马尔科，好久不见啊。”

好久不见。

马尔科收了翅膀下去，意味深长地看着那位黑发大副，对方似乎并没有尴尬，只是悄无声息的把一柄枪又收了回去。

狙击手？

他跟着红发一段路，便差不多知道了所有成员都是干什么的，红发热情勃勃地介绍着那群叫他老大的人。

然后，飞快地惹事了。

作为队长，收拾烂摊子好几年的马尔科，青筋暴起，他看不得这种事儿。

“那，马尔科，要不要来我这里？马尔科还是那么厉害嘛，不过船长位置不能给你。”香克斯闯荡了几年，竟然比过去还过分，红发的船长贴着他，眨巴着眼。“船长以下都可以噢……”

“你不是有了厉害的大副了吗？头脑聪明，判断有力，出手快准狠，甚至刚才他顺便帮你顺了一袋喝酒的钱……”马尔科真心觉得的确是个人才，仿佛是锚一样定住了这艘吵吵闹闹随时会翻的船，老天爷，红发居然还招了个十几岁小船员。

“不行，马尔科不可以挖我的墙脚，贝克曼才不会去白胡子那里。”听完他的话，香克斯第一时间跑过去抱住贝克曼的手臂，认真严肃地强调。

“做船医。”抽烟的大副，烟灰都没有抖一下，极稳的手，似乎并没有被船长突如其来的撒娇给吓倒，反而提醒着，“我们缺一个船医。”

一句话惹得马尔科又盯着贝克曼，他实在很好奇。这位黑发的大副到底是怎么样看出来的？

“对哦，马尔科你会治愈的吧！”

“再生炎的效果才没有你想的这么好。”

“好的吧，飞走的效果不错。”香克斯望着窗口叹了口气。

再生炎化成的翅膀把人带走了。

当他第三次遇到那句话的时候，香克斯正在和名声大噪的新人大剑豪鹰眼米霍克在比剑，他和父亲都被邀请了去看这场观世之战。

比了几天几夜，有不少人撑不住纷纷撤去，在月亮第五次爬上来的时候，不死鸟偷偷地升空，飞往暂时休战恢复力气的当事人之一所在地。

香克斯隔了挺远就发现了他，“啊，马尔科啊。你要来做我的船医吗？你看一个机会就在你面前噢，我浑身没力气了。”

骗人。

马尔科看着对方看似自然却一点弱点都没露的姿态，也不说穿。

红发眼上有了新伤。

“哎呀，就是马尔科总是那么无情，所以船医也只能先请别人了。”香克斯半真半假地抱怨着，“但是瞭望员不会有比马尔科更适合的人了嘛。”

“…………”

忍住想给对方一翅膀的冲动，不死鸟先生飞走了。

再然后，那个新世界长大的人再一次回到了新世界，丢失了一只手，成为了最年轻的四皇。

和罗杰一个风格，船上的人不是很多，却各个能打，铜墙铁壁般的海贼团。

马尔科看着资料，好笑极了，打完好几架之后，对方走“官方外交”的途径，给莫比迪克号留了一只电话虫。

说方便商量一下休战的事，蜗牛第一句话却是“白胡子海贼团一番队队长马尔科，要不要来我这里呀。”

听得大家一愣一愣的。只有他了然地问：“不是瞭望都有新人？”

“做我新世界的航海员嘛，马尔科一直待在新世界吧？”

他挂掉了电话。

“………只有这道伤至今还在隐隐作痛……”

坐在栏杆上的一番队队长，心情有点复杂，在多久以前曾有个人问过他，做我的船医嘛。

所以你的船医还没有治好你吗？

“白胡子海贼团一番队队长马尔科，要不要来我这里？”

“少说些乱七八糟的话。”

——你船上连那只猴子都有位置了吧？还让我上去干什么？

——还有个位置空着呀。

——哈？

“船长夫人嘛。”

END

五次他拒绝了香克斯的邀请。

一次他没有。


End file.
